The Lost And The Forgotten
by MoonShine71
Summary: 4 years ago she ran away. She ran from everything she knew, from everything that she was... from all her problems. But what happens when she is reunited with the one who pushed her over the edge in the first place? (Rating might change)


**AN: Helloooooo everybody :D this is my first fanfiction so please please pleeeease be nice!**

**There's some pretty mature themes in this, a lot of swearing & other things! **

**This is the product of sheer unwillingness to study for upcoming exams. Anyway! I hope you enjoy it, and I will appreciate any feedback! **

**Disclamer: I was told I was supposed to do one of these soooooooo I own nothing you might recognise!**

* * *

The Lost And The Forgotten

Chapter 1: All eyes on me

He stood at the doorway of the place, hesitating to go in. Loud music was thumping inside, some unfamiliar rock song. This wasn't his first time in one of these places but… yet… He felt a sense of guilt about the whole thing.

Dithering for another minute he shrugged the feeling off and made his way in. His head became clouded, his body filling with a grim smell of sweat and smoke. The place was a lot bigger than it looked from the outside, he noted. There was a bar located on the other end of the room, shelves with alcohol dimly lit with multi-coloured lights. The bar man was shaking up a cocktail to serve to his "customers" who were three girls, all dressed in short and skimpy dresses making their best attempt at flirting with him as if in a competition with each other. Mello frowned, the whole thing making him sick to the stomach. They had so much makeup on he could swear they were orange raccoon.

In the middle of the dance floor stood a big stage, illuminated by red light where three dancers in nothing but bra and panties swinging on the poles attached to it. Men surrounded these hooting and some even throwing money at the strippers.

The further he stepped inside the more he felt he should leave. _I'm here to do a job and nothing more, _he reminded himself. He needed to find the guy who owed his boss money and quickly.

He began to push through the dance floor full of half-wasted adults when out of nowhere he was grabbed by someone with an extraordinary tight grip and pulled to the side. A petite blonde in a short and tight red dress wrapped one of her arms around his neck while resting the second just above his… area. He froze in shock unsure of what to do.

'Who the hell are you?' he finally snapped at the girl, 'and what the fuck are you doing?'

She batted her lashes at him, her bright emerald eyes shining with determination, 'You're so hot,' she purred sliding her hand even further down, giving him an unwanted pleasant sensation as blood rushed to his crotch.

Without another word he pushed the persistent, horny woman off of him, secretly disappointed as the sensation began to fade but he needed to stay focused. He wasn't here to enjoy himself after all.

Suddenly the music changed from hard rock to a more modern club song as the spotlight lit up the pole in the middle of the other two on the stage. The dancers that were there previously now disappeared as another girl slowly and nervously came on stage. Oh her she had a black leather bra with lace tied around her torso, and same attire hot pants. She also had knee length stiletto boots. Her hair was a raven black and straight just above her waist and her lips were painted cherry red. She grabbed the middle of the pole and began spinning as every man in the room focused his attention onto the stage. A feeling of familiarity filled him. Had they met before? Something told him it was his fantasy _wishing _she was one of the girls that came in and out of the base, who he had an affair with.

Mello too stood and watched this girl. He didn't quite apprehend why but he felt an abrupt desire to join the others crowded around the stage who were now screaming out disgraceful expression towards the young stripper. He watched as the look on her face changed from an expression that screamed 'anxious' to a one of pure embarrassment and disgust. He noticed now that she was also a lot younger than a lot of the other women in the room; the poor thing only looked around 17-18. Pity clouded his mind, as he continued to gawk while she danced.

Somehow he became mesmerized by her sleek movement around the pole as she grinded against it, then took a step and spun around holding onto it with only one hand. The same feeling as when the blonde was touching him followed. The men surrounding the stage threw large wads of cash in her direction, but she didn't appreciate the gesture. The youngster stopped spinning instantly and fled the stage, pushing past still the men who were still adoring her as everyone gasped, eyes following the direction in which she ran. After a couple of whispers their attention was soon taken back on the stage by the previous three dancers now occupied awkwardly.

_What just happened? _Mello wandered. His mission forgotten, his mind was still invaded with the girl and the eerie need to follow her. He made note of the door she exited through, which had a notice saying 'private' on it, and quickly sped towards it. Before going in he pressed his ear against the door to make sure he wasn't about to interrupt anything he would regret later. He could hear faint voices on the other end, and was just able to make out what they were saying:

'How many times do I have to fucking tell you Kitty, if this keeps going on I am going to fire your ass and you'll be living on the streets just like before.' A rough, old male voice yelled.

'My name,' another voice insisted, 'is Hale.'

'I don't give a rat's ass. You will get out there, and you will dance until you can't stand anymore, because as long as you're working under me you do whatever the hell I tell you to, understand?' the man threatened.

Mello's hand traveled to the inside of his jacket pocket where he kept his gun.

'Go fuck yourself, asshole.' the female voice hissed.

A loud shriek was heard followed by a slapping sound.

That was the final straw. Adrenaline cursing through his veins, Mello burst into the room, Berretta 82 on the ready, but it didn't work in his favor as two large men that seemed to come out of nowhere seized him making him drop his gun and held him up to face the young girl who… in her hand had a black wig he recognized as the one she wore on stage, her hair being a little shorter, curly blonde. Her eyes were wide, a tear rolling down her cheek. The man standing in front of her who seemed to be pretty angry at the interruption.

_It's him. _Mello scowled, starring him right in the face.

* * *

**AN: Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed! Let me know if I should continue :) **


End file.
